


who needs friends?

by vessalius



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vessalius/pseuds/vessalius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs friends when you're a lone wolf to begin with? The events only just proved Rouga's point. || takes place after episode 59.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who needs friends?

**Author's Note:**

> vent writing written in the aftermath of episode 59. i was struck with inspiration and decided to finish it, two weeks after i started writing it. whoops.  
> hope everyone enjoys!

"You said you were my friend! Was that just a lie? I don't understand I did everything you asked! How can you do this to me after all this time; am I worth nothing to you!?"

"Nice knowing you...my friend." Kyoya didn't turn around as he stepped into the elevator.

Rouga dropped his spear and stared at the spot where his old friend had stood for what felt like eternity before coming to his senses. He wasn't quite sure when Kyoya had become this monster. A monster who used "friendship" to his advantage, calling those who kept their word and the bond of trust with him his friends. He knew how to use them. By spying on his potential "friends" and gathering what information he could, Kyoya used that knowledge to pull them into Disaster and handed those who proved themselves worthy a dark core deck case, welcoming them with a smile.

It was then he realised. "I did it to test you," he'd said. That incident all those years ago was a test? Kyoya hadn't turned into a monster. He'd been one from the day they became friends, maybe even before then. Rouga realised this and punched the nearest wall as hard as he possibly could. He tried to pretend it was Kyoya's face, but he couldn't. Turns out he still cared to an extent. Incredible.

Taking a couple deep breaths, he picked up his spear and walked along the corridor slowly. Cerberus had went back into his card after Kyoya left; probably knew Rouga didn't want company for a while. He wasn't sure what to do next now that he was alone. He thought about Zanya Kisaragi's words and how he suggested he turn himself into the police. He considered it but alas he couldn't give much of a shit at the moment. He was a little numb, feeling somewhat suffocated in the building.

Continuing his venture down the hall, he saw Gao Mikado and a couple of his friends. Zanya Kisaragi wasn't anywhere to be seen. He tried his best to ignore them and keep walking.

Unfortunately, Mikado called out to him. "Hey Rouga, nice match. Hold on, you don't look so good. Everything okay?"

"I'm fine. It's none of your business," He growled and pushed past them wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"You sure? Listen, if there's anything I can do –"

He turned around to shoot a deadly glare. "You don't need to do anything, Mikado. It's not any of your business. Leave me alone, will you?" Rouga barked, his words venomous and biting. Seemed Mikado knew not to push further since he didn't say anything else.

Rouga continued walking, trying to concentrate on anything but the fact Kyoya ditched him like he would the wrapping from a Buddyfight booster pack. He noticed Jin Magatsu, Noboru Kodo, and their female friend but pretended like he didn't see them. He wasn't looking for conversation, or friendship for that matter.

Once he got outside he noticed how nice it felt compared to the suffocating feeling he’d had inside the arena and its corridors. He stood there for a few minutes, taking in the feel of the cool night air. There wasn’t a breeze but he didn't care; it was better than being inside. He contemplated on whether he should use Disaster Force and teleport out of there or if he should walk home. He decided it would be best to walk on home. He couldn't give a fuck if something happened to him, not tonight. He partly wished something would happen just so he’d have an excuse to get in a fight again.

He walked down the steps and kept going. It was going to take him a while to get home with how slow he was walking. As he walked, he thought about the fight, Zanya’s words, and Kyoya. He didn't _want_ to think about any of those things, least of all Kyoya of all people but he couldn't stop himself. That’s how he was. Somewhat pathetic how he kept dwelling on the evening’s events.

Funny how Kyoya had said those things before the match, how if Rouga won it would be great for Disaster. Acting like a true “friend”. How easily Kyoya kicked him to the curb. Pathetic how he was still thinking on this. Pathetic how much Kyoya ditching bothered him. _So much for friends_ , he thought. He didn't need friends. He was capable of doing things for himself, just like the lone wolf he was. He glanced at his surroundings to distract himself but found nothing of interest.

He didn't know how long he'd been walking but he figured it had been at least twenty minutes since he left the arena. As he continued walking, the scenery around him had changed from buildings and houses to cheap apartments. He was almost home.

A while later he stumbled in through his door and into his sleeping quarters, if they could be called that. The room had a mattress on the floor, a dresser and a closet. That was it. He didn't care about having a decent looking bed, box springs and all. Rouga was content enough with the way things were.

Kyoya had gotten him a place for free in one of the apartment complexes Gaen Financial Group owned. He thought it would be pure luck or pure stupidity on Kyoya's part if there was an eviction notice on his door in the morning. Leaving an eviction notice on his door would certainly make the wounds even deeper, he figured, and hoped there wouldn't’t be one in the morning.

He shook his head in an effort to clear his mind of the thoughts that nagged at him and went to the bathroom to change into his sleepwear and brush his teeth. After he put on sweatpants and a tank, he decided brushing his teeth was overrated and he could live without brushing them for once and headed for bed. He crawled under the covers, hoping sleep would take him far away from Kyoya, Zanya, and everything else bothering him. It was an hour or so before he fell asleep but when he did, he was damn glad for it. He drifted off hoping for sweet dreams.


End file.
